


50 Days of Prompts

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yamakenhina every day, KurooOiTsuki when I feel like I needed more words on the page, tiny bits of Iwaizumi so far</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Mistakes

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

  
Yamaguchi was striding around the apartment to walk off his anger.

"Grapes are not strawberries, Shouyou!"

 

"You can cover it with a new tattoo when it heals" Yamaguchi stopped his pacing.

"I never thought of that." Kenma smiled. He raised his arms. Yamaguchi recognised the request and gave him a hug.

 

"What was it he wanted?"

"Uh, it was a fruit. His favourite food is grapes..." said Hinata hesitantly.

"Grapes, got it."

 

**Kozume Kenma**

 

Kenma was stewing in his corner.

"It was just a prank!" Hinata would have giggled, but he sensed the gravity of the situation.

 

When Kenma got out of the shower, he went through his routine. At the end, when he checked if he needed to shave, he saw it. Hot pink. His hair.

 

"Kuroo, stop laughing."

"The punk look for my I-want-to-blend-in friend." He managed to say past gasping

 

Kenma came home to Hinata's failed attempts at home cooking and Yamaguchi's pillow fort and movie marathon. His mouth turned up in a gentle smile.

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

 

Hinata was surprised. No-one looking at him could tell. His eyebrows were singed off.

 

As punishment for his mistakes, Kenma made sure Hinata ate all of his failed salty pancakes. Yamaguchi made his special pancakes after for Hinata.

 

The next day, Hinata was ambushed with a snuggle pile as soon as he got home.


	2. 2. Flowers

**Hinata Shouyou**

Hinata's first flowers were from Kageyama. He stood there shocked.

"Let me know if you feel the same way, dumbass."

"Yeah!"

In the end, they fought too much to keep it up. Hinata broke up with a single rose.

 

**Kozume Kenma**

Kenma had a part-time job at a florist's. Kuroo hung out there sometimes to keep him company. This time he bought a flower.

"For you, my dear, a christmas cactus to match your hair." Kuroo ducked to dodge the obvious attack.

 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

Yamaguchi liked Tsukki's house. It was always cozy, even with just the two of them there. One time when Tsukki was busy, he wandered around the house a while. He found Akiteru's room. Where Tsukki had an affinity for dinosaurs, Akiteru was going through a flower phase. This month's theme was lavender. Hands trembling he plucked one and nervously handed it to Tsukki. Tsukki looked at him sharply but behind it was the kindness of their friendship.

"Does this mean you have feelings for me?"  
"No, Tsukki."  
"Good." He ruffled Yamaguchi's hair. Then they played pokemon into the night.


	3. 3. Fading Away

Everyone who was dancing, all the couples and the other trio, were moving slow to the song playing. They had been members of the Karasuno Old Timer's Dance Association for 40 years. They knew the line-up were cheesy songs everyone knows, growing slower as the night goes on. Yamaguchi liked sappy lyrics. Kenma liked tiny movements with deep meaning. Hinata loved leaning on them both.

When there were dance-offs, Hinata was the first to enter and the last to finish, every time. The only one who could match him was Oikawa, and he had years of training behind him. Tonight, though, he was too wrapped up in his dancing with Tsukishima and Kuroo for his customary challenge with Hinata.

Kenma and Hinata ended up asleep in the car. Yamaguchi dutifully drove them home and guided them to the bed. It was a good night, no rivalries were stirred and his favourite song was played. Yamaguchi drifted off while wrapped in his happy thoughts.

 

 


	4. 4. Spirit

Where others had excitement and fear of losing and _emotions_ , Kenma had focus. His team had tried many different incentives over the last year.

"I'll give you one hundred yen for every point we score."

_I'll stop at ten then._

"I'll get Lev off you for a while."

_Not important enough to work for._

“I'll give you chocolate after.”

_Too low on my priorities._

Then Hinata would ask Kenma to toss for him and Kenma would. Yamaguchi would ask for someone from Nekoma to receive his float serve and Kenma would try. They could make him laugh.

 

 


	5. 5. Choose

Yamaguchi was arguing with Hinata.

“Pancakes!” said Yamaguchi.  
“Movie marathon!” countered Hinata.

As they agreed to do with arguments, they took the problem to Kenma.

“Both.”

Yamaguchi and Hinata were embarrassed that they missed such an obvious solution. By the time the first pokemon movie had finished, their bellies were full of pancakes.

 

“Cupcake or muffinbud? What should I call him?” Oikawa had a dilemma.

“Muffincake.” said Kuroo

“Brontosaurus or T-Rex?” Tsukishima had a dilemma.

“Stegosaurus.” said Kuroo.

“Chocolate or pizza?” asked Kuroo

“Both.” Tsukishima and Oikawa agreed.

 

 


	6. 6. Immortal

“I am Huskar, destroyer of worlds!” boomed Hinata in as deep a voice as he could manage.

“Huskar, destroyer of worlds needs to roll for invulnerability save.” Kenma dryly responded.

This exchange happened ten more times throughout the Dungeons and Dragons game night.

“Huskar, destroyer of worlds is immortal and undefeated!”

“Only because I can't roll to assassinate.” quipped Yamaguchi.

 

Kuroo won again. Oikawa can't remember a time when Kuroo's lost a life, ever. They were playing a first person shooter with Tsukishima and Kuroo was smirking. Oikawa supposed it was because he got regular practice with Kenma – his reflexes too, for all the receive training Nekoma does, they must be strong. Oikawa mentally pinched himself, he was meant to be relaxing, not analysing his boyfriend's prowess at a video game. While he was at it, he decided to compare his skills with Kei's.

He would probably have denied any attempts to get him involved unless they came from his trusted Yamaguchi. And Yamaguchi wouldn't have asked if he thought he was bothering Kei, so he must be naturally this good at it. Oikawa knew he was good enough to play on 'Hard' like himself. Which brings him back to himself. He had some training with Iwaizumi and two years advantage on Kei, but he was only better because he kept bumping Kei's shoulder. On his way to second place, Oikawa set his thoughts back in the game.

 


	7. 7. Open Your Eyes

“Okay, open your eyes.”

“Your already perfect eyes have been improved by Oikawa the eyeliner expert” said Oikawa.

“I still can't believe Yamaguchi gets to be a model.”said Kenma, who was playing a dress-up game to fit the occasion.

“It's because he's the best looking guy in the world.” beamed Hinata.

 

When Yamaguchi came back from his photo shoot, his hair was in a ponytail. Hianta ran and got himself a hair tie so he could join the ponytail club. He then snuck up on Kenma with another hair tie so that they could all be a matching set.

 

“Open” commanded Kuroo.

Tsukishima opened his eyes to see… his room filled with a collection of dinosaur plush toys.

“You walnut!”

“Kei's drunken wishes, number one; a room full of dinosaurs.”

 

 


	8. 8. Electrify

They were at a dance when it happened. Electrocution. Some cousin in Kenma's family that they never got to know very well. Kenma wasn't allowed to bring anyone with him. It rained, he was soaked when he came back. Since Kenma was already wet, Hinata suggested playing with water balloons. They did.

When he went to sleep, Kenma had a nightmare. Yamaguchi and Hinata had been electrified. That was why they woke up to him crying into his comfort game at three o'clock.

 

 


	9. 9. Starlight

Hinata was still. They were outside, at night, lying on the grass and Hinata wasn't fidgeting. He was admiring Kenma in the starlight. Kenma was oblivious, he had brought his PSP out with him and was himself entranced in the game. Yamaguchi was staring at the stars. It was his idea to do this. Hinata scuttled closer and wrapped his arms around Kenma's stomach and put his head on his shoulder.

“Cuddles” he muttered.

They stayed like that until it got too cold to stay outside, then they had a warm meal and took turns playing a fighting game, Kenma winning, of course.

 

Tsukishima was watching the stars from his window in a rare moment of vulnerability. Yamaguchi used to make him do it every week, now he was off with Hinata and Kenma, he had no reason to lie out on the grass. He missed it. The quiet atmosphere he can't get with Oikawa and Kuroo's constant jabs. The deep secrets they could share. Like how Yamaguchi was thinking of getting a tattoo, but was too scared of his parents' reaction to do anything. When they met at school, Tsukishima had already bought some temporary tattoos for Yamaguchi to use. Memories like that.

 

 


	10. 10. Stormy

They were at the dance hall until late, as they were just about to leave they noticed the storm. They decided to go back in. Hinata was energetic enough to be up for another dance-off with Tsukishima, then Oikawa. Tsukishima's dancing looked ridiculous, dipping down to Hinata's height and back up again. Oikawa's dance style keeps evolving as he finds new moves to try, tonight had break dancing involved. Everyone laughed when Hinata fell over and Oikawa pretended to spike a ball.

 

There was another storm; Kuroo was watching the water fall. It was raining like this when he met Yaku. He had immediately tried to fix Kuroo's hair. _Obsessively clean_ he noted. They were in their first year at Nekoma. _He'll do until Kenma gets here._

“Hey, pal, you're my friend now.”

“Okie dokie.”

By his third year, Yaku was ashamed of his first year self.

 

 


	11. 11. Honour

“Dishonour.”

Yamaguchi had been watching a youtuber who has a certain catchphrase.

He saw Ennoshita, “Dishonour”, Kageyama, “Dishonour”, Tanaka, “Dishonour”. Then he saw

Hinata and knew how he could be when cuddled up with Kenma and himself. He walked up to Hinata and whispered in his ear, “Honour.”

 

“Quote, 'I wish I had socks, they keep disappearing' unquote.” grinned Oikawa.

“Oh no, you didn't.” Tsukishima groaned.

Tsukishima opened his door to a room filled with socks.

“You coconut's offspring, you.” he growled.

“Kei's drunken wishes, number two, socks.”

 

 


	12. 12. Bite

Hinata was nibbling Kenma's elbow. It was ruining his aim. Kenma decided to make annoyed cat noises, Shouyou should get the hint. Hinata looked confused, then renewed his efforts. Kenma growled more aggressively. Hinata stopped, then started licking his elbow. Yamaguchi got home with groceries. _Protect me, Tadashi,_ Kenma half-heartedly made the appropriate noises in Japanese. “Work it out yourself.” Yamaguchi half mumbled back. Looking back at Hinata, he had moved on to his knee. _Nap time,_ Kenma turned his PSP off and wrapped his free arm around Shouyou.

 

Oikawa was having a pranking match with Kuroo. He had been missing half an hour and it was starting to feel suspicious. Oikawa carefully got into the shower, keeping an eye on his towel to make sure it doesn't get stolen. Shampoo was too dangerous for today. He got out, checked the towel for powders, he didn't think Kuroo would repeat a prank, but he was crafty enough that checking was necessary. He put his towel on around his waist and cautiously opened the door, making sure his head was nowhere near where a bucket resting on the door would land. Still nothing. Kei was on his bed and the TV was on, one of his favourites on aliens. He checked everywhere in the room, even the ceiling, no signs of a prank. Oikawa decided to rest against the bed and watch the aliens on TV. He didn't expect Kuroo to crawl out from under the bed and spook him. Only, it didn't work, because he was too intensely focused on the aliens, phased out, Kei would say. The rules were a prank either succeeds or fails and one point goes to the winning party, one point for Oikawa then.

 

 


	13. 13. Commit

Kenma was smiling. His teammates had never seen him smile, they had seen nothing more than a satisfied tilt of his lips. His parents couldn't remember him smiling at all since he was eight. Kuroo was there to see it. It was the Nekoma volleyball team's 'see how everyone's going in three years time' reunion. Only half the team were single, Yamamoto surprisingly had a girlfriend who looked just as excitable as him. Yaku was too busy caring for all his 'chicklets' to single out a girlfriend or boyfriend. Kuroo. He had two boyfriends. Like Kenma.

His survey of the team was cut short by Hinata tugging on his shirt. Yamaguchi was swinging Kenma's arms for him. That was when it happened. For the first time in years, he smiled. Lev was the first to notice. He stood there, shocked. Kuroo noticed and followed his gaze, grinning widely when he saw. Yaku beamed at him with pride. He had the absolute approval of his team. That was when he knew, they would last forever.

 

 


	14. 14. Fake

Hinata was wearing the fake glasses. He only really brought them out so he could do his Tsukishima impression. He used a box to make up the height difference. He tried to make intimidating and mocking faces, but he can't do it. They always end up with his tongue out or his eyes scrunched up. Then Yamaguchi would crouch down and do Hinata impressions. Kenma sent a text to Kuroo, “Look at these dorks.” with an image attached of Yamaguchi 'gwah'-ing and Hinata going through a speech of world domination.

 

“Kei, go to your room already.” Oikawa whined.

“You, didn't. Again?”

This time there was a laptop. The model he had wanted for a year. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Oikawa's neck in an embrace.

“Your drunken wishes, number three.” he said sincerely.

 

 


	15. 15. Tender

Kenma gently traced the tattoo on Yamaguchi's neck.

“It's beautiful. It must've hurt.”

Flowers. Because they reminded him of Kenma. And he was thinking of getting a lightning bolt for Hinata.

“Sorry.” He had forgot that Yamaguchi didn't like anyone touching his neck. Yamaguchi gave him a light smile in response. Days without Hinata are quiet. He put the radio on for background noise. Then he played pokemon with the taller Yamaguchi resting his head on Kenma's chest.

 

Oikawa was thinking of getting an undercut. He half expected to wake up bald after mentioning it to Kuroo. He only said it because Kuroo was still undecided on becoming a bartender or hairdresser.

“Are you sure?”

Oikawa imagined his fans fainting over his new look, “Yes.”

Kuroo ended up only cutting on one side of his head and refused to do any more. Oikawa was too stubborn to ask someone else to finish it. For the rest of the day, Kuroo tried to ruffle his hair and Oikawa refused to acknowledge his presence.

 

 


	16. 16. Trouble

When Hinata showed up at the door with mud all over him, grinning, Yamaguchi almost slammed the door in his face. Instead he led him to the shower and tried to purge him of the mud. Hinata had been chasing a gecko, which he insisted was a perfectly reasonable thing to do. Then his story got mumbled and fuzzy, Yamaguchi just let it go.

In Oikawa's opinion, a drunk Tsukishima is the best Tsukishima. Kuroo was splayed out on the sofa and Kei was trying to teach them how to dance. He was moving Oikawa's hips for him with his hands and tripping over his feet. After a while Kuroo got up, swung Oikawa onto the sofa with his arms and took over Tsukishima's dance. Whenever a slow song came on, Kuroo skipped it. They kept going until they got dehydrated. Kuroo came back with drinks to Tsukishima waltzing to one of his pop songs while singing macarena lyrics.

 

 


	17. 17. Final

Wedding day. And Kenma was on his PSP instead of getting dressed. He had Yaku and Kuroo with him to make sure he's ready before he's late. Yaku couldn't believe they, Kenma, Hinata and Yamaguchi, were getting married already. The practice match was so long ago. Hinata's first visit came soon after. Then Hinata and Yamaguchi. Yaku was torn from his reminiscing by Kuroo's munching on a sandwich. Kenma carefully placed his PSP with his stuff and started to get ready.

 

Kageyama and Oikawa were attending Hinata. They managed to get him still for long enough to put socks on before he slipped away. Kageyama was frustrated.

“Hinata, you served a ball into the back of my head, remember?” Hinata suddenly went still. “Better”. Oikawa casually committed Hinata's measurements to memory, it would do for a nice birthday present next year. Blue. It would compliment his hair.

 

Nishinoya and Tsukishima were with Yamaguchi. Straightening his collar, his tie. He was wearing black to Hinata and Kenma's white, he'd insisted. Yamaguchi seemed nervous, so Nishinoya decided to do his 'point at myself' thing, “It's your wedding but I'm going to steal the thunder.” That got him to chuckle.

 

They were at the alter, Yamaguchi flanked by his boyfriends, and he felt like he was going to collapse. His head was feeling too light. Breathing exercises. Long breaths.

“Libero” whispered Hinata, because he was the odd one out. That made Yamaguchi feel more comfortable, it was just a quiet Hinata thinking hard on the next joke. Something familiar. He was able to survive the ceremony without any more accidents. At the end of the speech, they stood in a triangle and kissed both the others on the lips, then two of them burst into giggles while the third smiled.

 

 


	18. 18. Waiting

Hinata hated waiting. This time, he was waiting for a drink, but it was still taking too long. He only came to Kuroo's bar because Kenma mentioned how proud he was of it. And because tonight was drag night. But there wasn't anyone _doing_ anything yet, just Kuroo serving customers other than Hinata. Just when Kuroo was about to make his cocktail, Tsukishima walked in, pleasantly expectant expression written on his face.

“Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you got drunk?” teased Kuroo.

“I got a laptop, I believe.” Tsukishima smirked back.

He sat next to Hinata and winked before sipping his drink.

“Are you sure he's not drunk already?” Hinata asked. Kuroo chortled and Tsukishima spluttered indignantly.

“See, Kuroo, this is what I get for being a nice patron, constant abuse!”

That was when Bokuto went on stage in drag to polite applause and began singing _I Dreamed A Dream_ as in-tune as he could manage. Tsukishima, by now, very much drunk, joined in – surprisingly, he was even more in tune than Bokuto. He got a wig thrown at him as Bokuto left the stage. Not missing a beat, Tsukishima adopted the wig, swapped shirts with Kuroo, and got on stage to, as he put it, “strut his stuff”. Needless to say, Hinata enjoyed that night.

 

 


	19. 19. Awareness

Kenma didn't really mind being a DJ. There was a sense of satisfaction whenever he read the mood correctly, both the overall crowd's and individuals'. Some of Kuroo's antagonism must have rubbed off on him, because he enjoyed manipulating both his and others' emotions. He had a song for easy dancing, a song for lazy dancing. One for when fights break out and one for the last dance. He had a playlist he pinches songs from when he gets lonely and a different playlist for each event. Kenma felt like a chessmaster.

Oikawa was having just another day at the vet clinic, bringing smiles and blushes to all his clients. He asked for the next to be sent in. He turned around to see a sneezing kitten that couldn't be more than one month old, and it's owner, who could only be described as pretty. He had dark cocoa skin and hair Oikawa just wanted to run his hands through. From that appointment, he found out the kitten needed eyedrops and pretty boy's name was something like 'Iwatobi', Iwa-chan. They had another checkup scheduled in a month.

Kuroo and Tsukishima gave him an okay for an open relationship, to pursue Iwa-chan of course. He proceeded to flirt outrageously with him for the next four meetings and asked him out on the fifth. Oikawa's eyes lighted up with mischievous glee, he had a date.

 

 


	20. 20. Turn Away

Yamaguchi had a limit to how much social interaction he could have each day. He gets exhausted from trying to make other people feel as comfortable as possible, in every facet of his life. Since it comes so naturally, maybe he should become a waiter, or a butler, do butlers still exist? Yamaguchi let his thoughts ramble. He was home now, and home was a sanctuary. Shouyou was out, he's becoming a regular at Kuroo's bar. Tsukishima. Shouyou was talking about him earlier, saying how he's been replaced by his good twin at the bar. Maybe they should catch up. At the next dance, maybe.

Yaku must have told the rest of the old Nekoma team about his bar, Yamamoto came along with his girlfriend. Lev knocked his head on the ceiling on his way in. Inuoka nearly knocked over the flowers Kenma had donated. They decided to have a drinking contest as Yaku walked through the doorway, surprisingly, he joined in. Ten minutes later and Yaku was the only one to have his own clothes on.

 

 


	21. 21. Searching

“Searching, where could he be?” That is the line that greeted Yamaguchi when he arrived at Sugawara's.

“Sugawara? It's Yamaguchi, I'm here. Who are you searching for?”

“Searching.”

“For who?”

“Searching.” he insisted.

“I told you it was a great name.” Daichi called from somewhere in the mess.

“You'll see when we find him.” Sugawara said.

Half an hour and much confusion later, Yamaguchi was confronted with a white and grey spotted cat.

“Searching!” Daichi presented enthusiastically.

“What kind of name...” Yamaguchi trailed off, shaking his head. Daichi just grinned back at him, sometimes he looks so much like Kuroo.

 

Nishinoya and Tsukishima were at first glance unlikely companions, but when Yamaguchi was busy dreamily staring at Hinata in class, Tsukishima got bored. Nishinoya's final year at Karasuno was ending and he wanted to be friends with the last of the second years. So he kept pestering him. He was giving his standard 'come to me with any issue, even a rant about chocolate stains' speech when Tsukki, how could he not think of him as Tsukki after all the times Yamaguchi had said it, interrupted.

“Yamaguchi is busy, sit with me for lunch.”

“Okay Tsukki!” Wow, he did sound like Yamaguchi when he said it out loud. Tsukishima just lifted an eyebrow, presumably in concern for his health. They bonded over that week. Nishinoya would talk and Tsukishima would accept it. When someone called Noya short, Tsukishima would embarrass them with one of his, as Nishinoya put it, verbal dissections.

 

 


	22. 22. Hands of Fate

Hinata. Carolling. He'd seen it on some of the American movies Oikawa had got him to watch. Now they were re-enacting the scenes they'd memorised, decked out in American tourist clothes Oikawa had procured, somehow he had an outfit in Hinata's size, like he had planned this for years. The old Nekoma and Karasuno teams were watching, with some Aoba Johsei boys thrown in. After the second song, carolling dissolved into a singing contest with Oikawa. Oikawa sang _Beatles_ songs to Hinata's _ABBA_. _Tayl_ _o_ _r Swift_. _Dragonforce_. When Oikawa got to _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_ , Hinata knew what he had to do. To the surprise of everyone there, Hinata brought out his trump card, a country song!

“With him we could save the world, for sure,

But the country is crying, weeping,

I would die at the hands of my mate,

Rather than defy the hands of fate.”

He looked around him. Everyone was cheering. Even Daichi. And Kenma was staring at him with the most loving and proud eyes Hinata had ever known. This was a good idea, thanks Oikawa. He managed to win without breaking out Yamaguchi's one death metal album.

Tsukishima was tucked up against a warm object. A breathing warm object. He snuggled closer with the recognition of the lump as Kuroo. He was about to embrace unconsciousness when he heard Kuroo's telltale snicker that meant he was scheming. He sat upright barely too slow before Kuroo yelled, “KARASUNO, FIGHT!”

“Daichi, if you want your team's ears intact...” Tsukishima had responded before his brain supplied that this was Kuroo, not Daichi. Knowing him, he had it recorded and copied to his laptop by the time Tsukishima had realised it was happening. What a nuisance.

 

 


	23. 23. Irresistable

Kenma's birthday was tomorrow, it was going to be a small party, just them and Kuroo, plus boyfriends, with Yaku to make sure nothing goes wrong. But, the birthday boy couldn't sleep. He decided to open a disappointing present to quench his… excitement? Unrest? Unrest. Presents, not one from someone who'd be watching tomorrow, and not one of the ones from Lev or Inuoka, they'd probably convey their energy in their presents.

He noticed a particular small box, probably chocolates, labelled, “from Valdan”. Valdan was that clan leader in the MMO he was currently frequenting, must have got the address from Hinata. But Hinata was unlikely to notice a gift from a game missing in the excitement tomorrow. He opened the wrapping carefully, so he could re-wrap if needed. Out fell the expected chocolates and a letter, folded up with a _plane ticket_? He would want a visit. Valdan must've been reckless to get a ticket without knowing Kenma's personality. Disappointing, in a way. With that, he re-wrapped it and made his way to bed.

 

 


	24. 24. Easy

“I would very much like to go on a date with you but if you don't that's perfectly fine I know how impossible it is to ask you to say yes if you don't even like boys.” Hinata half-yelled to force himself to get it over with. They were in the schoolyard behind the last classroom in the block, where no-one goes, it was a popular confession spot.

“Yes. A date would be nice”. Yamaguchi's voice sounded like a river of silk to Hinata as he calmly responded.

They were both far too tense all throughout the date, Kageyama noted. It was his idea to get Hinata to ask him out. Hinata had been pining all day and it was going to interfere with his volleyball skills. Kenma, currently his only boyfriend, was okay with having a third, so why wait? Kageyama was not stalking Hinata, he was being a good parent, this reasoning also explained why Tsukishima was beside him.

Hinata received a text, _Untense, dumbass_ , from Kageyama. At the same time, Yamaguchi's phone chimed to Tsukishima's _Have you asked him about video games?_

They were both more relaxed after that. Hinata talking about Kenma, mentioning the same qualities Yamaguchi noticed and some that he didn't, Kenma's part time job at the florist's, what games they play together at night to keep in touch.

“If you liked fantasy games… there would be space for you.” Hinata reasoned softly. He sounded vulnerable, like he was extending his arm to a lion; there was a chance to lose his arm, but there was the chance of it just being a big kitten. Yamaguchi looked at him like it was the highest honour he could receive. Kageyama disappeared while they were stuck in shining smile mode.

 

 


	25. 25. Breathing

“And these pants let your legs breathe.” the store clerk said. Yamaguchi had his walking stick by his side. Hinata couldn't come, he was sick. Kenma was taking care of him, as much as he could with his mobility problems. They hadn't been able to make it to the Karasuno Old Timer's dances for the last two months. Oikawa had come to check after they missed their first. He was lucky he didn't need a walking stick yet.

But that's not why Yamaguchi was here. He was here to get new pants for Kenma. His old ones had holes all over. At least his eyes were alright, Hinata should be getting contact lenses, if he didn't insist he could see fine. Yaku was getting glasses, last time they met. Kenma would love a visit from Yaku.

Pants. That was what he was doing, getting pants. He interrupted the clerk's sale pitch to get two pairs of those breathing pants, if Tanaka was there, he'd ask, “Do you want fries with that?”. Oh. Tanaka. His funeral was a few years ago now. He walked in mental silence for a while.

Kenma was attending rehabilitation classes and was able to get up off the floor on his own. Now Yamaguchi wouldn't have to check on him every half hour to make sure he was okay. He should be fine at home on his own with Hinata. A drive-through sign flashed at him, that would be nice, maybe some ice-cream for the sick boy. Kenma liked their chicken, it was almost his favourite food.

Yamaguchi pulled over. He had almost fallen asleep at the wheel. He was shaking. Good thing he got coffee. He'd drink it and make sure he could keep his eyes open before he started driving again.

 

 


	26. 26. Stumble

Yamaguchi had got a new job. Hairdressing. He finally found somewhere that would hire him, with his tattoos. As he was walking, he stumbled on the footpath, right outside the entrance. A bad omen. Maybe he'd cut an ear off. Better stick to cleaning today.

It was his first day of work, as an intern even, and he was purposely walking around like he owned the place. That was Tsukishima's style. Most of the staff just accepted him as a regular doctor, their work hours were so hectic, no-one could be blamed for missing him before. He made his way to his supervisor who, after a long-winded speech, told him he was going to help with the patients in rehabilitation today. It was boring, meticulous work, he would watch them lift them up out of bed and into a wheelchair to get to lunch, then he would help the person in the next bed, then the next. Tsukishima got into medicine to perform surgeries, but there was a long process before that happens.

 

 


	27. 27. Fighting

Kuroo had messaged Hinata, saying he'd like someone to talk to, at the bar. He had explained that he was fighting with Tsukishima over something little.

“So, what happened? If you don't mind sharing.”

“I borrowed his underwear.”

“That's not much to fight over.”

“While he was wearing it.”

In the background, Yaku could be heard laughing into his drink. Ignoring him, Hinata continued,

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Eh, he just needs space right now. I'll leave him alone for a few days.”

Yaku was laughing again. He slid along the bar to lecture them.

“Day one, one hundred percent done with your shit. Day two and three, gifts of making up accepted. Day four, cuddles and kisses are possible. Basic, you're welcome. If it was Kenma, two to eight hours total depending on the offence.”

 

 


	28. 28. Closing In

Yamaguchi had made himself into a blanket burrito. Kenma should be home, maybe he was in the bedroom. He scrunched up and pushed with his knees, mumbling _I'm a caterpillar_ to himself. He made it to the doorway. _Target spotted_. Kenma was sitting with his back to Yamaguchi. _Closing in_. He crawled closer until he could grab him. _Burrito used wrap_! Kenma tried to be stern, but fell into the blanket when Yamaguchi started giggling.

“Shh, he's asleep.” Oikawa pointed towards Tsukishima. Kuroo was half tempted to pour his coffee on him. But he'd already done something rude to Kei recently, and he didn't want to waste his coffee. Iwaizumi was going to pick Oikawa up in an hour. They only ever seemed to have dates. Kei had been making his way to the bar whenever he got off his hospital shifts. Maybe when he was awake, they could make their way to Kenma's, Kei would like the opportunity to talk to Yamaguchi, and Hinata was always fun to mess with.

 

 


	29. 29. Involved

Hinata had gestures that accompanied every sentence that came out of his mouth. Initially Kenma's eyebrows were amused by them. Sometimes Yamaguchi mocks them, making the same gestures as he talks. This time, Hinata noticed, and tried to stop him, holding their hands by his sides, being very serious. Yamaguchi, in the same tone as he would say, “I love you.” said, “Gwah.”

Nishinoya and Asahi arrived at the bar at the same time Kuroo was assisting one of the regulars in becoming sober. The process involved a series of nasty drinks he referred to as potions. Oikawa was covering the bar, he'd got off vet duty today by flashing a smile and dropping an air kiss, thankfully the only appointment was for Iwaizumi, Oikawa could just swing by his house when he finished here.

Nishinoya joined the crowd watching the potion-chugging regular, Asahi started to chat with Oikawa. They were still talking when Nishinoya challenged someone he recognised to a drinking contest. They were still talking when Nishinoya lost the drinking contest.

“It's easier if I pretend he's not doing anything.” Asahi said as he dragged a very drunk Nishinoya back to his house.

 

 


	30. 30. Destiny

Sugawara was visiting, Daichi tagging along like the happiest dog. He kept coming back to how the trio were made for each other and how happy he was that they were married. Yamaguchi asked how Searching was going, which confused the other two and made Daichi chuckle. Then they left, Kenma returned to his pokemon with Hinata watching over his shoulder, Yamaguchi preparing a snack for them all.

“Naming a Sentret after him, and a Furret after him.” Kenma said.

“What am I?” asked Hinata.

“Hitmonlee.”

Movie night. As a reward for the latest tournament's results, Ennoshita let them watch a movie with the previous third year students. Asahi, still recognised as the ace, got to pick. He chose Finding Nemo, Nishinoya looked ready to fight anyone who mocked his choice. Five minutes into it, Tsukishima was making sure everyone saw it with horror undertones.

 

 


	31. 31. Sweet

There was still chocolate on Hinata's lips as Kenma kissed him. Hinata placed an incredibly sloppy kiss on Yamaguchi's cheek and hugged him as incentive to take over the work that Hinata was supposed to be doing in their kitchen. When they finished baking the chocolate muffins, Kenma went over to Hinata with his sticky hands and wiped them all over his neck.

Iwaizumi was going to Kuroo's bar for the first time, he hadn't talked to Kuroo or Tsukishima yet, just skirted the edges of meeting them properly. Oikawa was going to be there, and Bokuto. He knew Bokuto from the coffee shop he worked at, he'd mentioned the bar some fifty times.

Within an hour he was drunk, Oikawa was drunk, and Bokuto was drunk. They were singing in the loosest sense of the word. Kuroo tried to tempt Iwaizumi into the potions run that supposedly makes him sober and he stubbornly refused every time.

 

 


	32. 32. Calling

He was wet, he was becoming frozen, and he was probably going to catch a cold. Kenma would reassure him that he didn't need the game today, and Hinata would reassure him that he'd go through a snowstorm if it made him happy. Someone was calling out to him, Yaku. That's right, the bar was around here. But he had to get the game to Kenma, or his efforts would be wasted. Yaku decided to walk with him when he didn't respond to anything. Hinata might be more affected by this weather than he thought. At one point in the journey, he would have collapsed if Yaku didn't catch him. Then they were home, and Yaku made sure Yamaguchi knew to keep him in bed for a full day tomorrow.

 

 


	33. 33. Nightmare

Yamaguchi woke up from being fed infinite cupcakes, at first they were delicious, but after the tenth, he couldn't taste them, they skipped his mouth and slid down his now dry throat. He didn't have any time to breathe in between cupcakes and there was no end in sight. So when Hinata asked him if he wanted to eat any of his cupcakes, he just shuddered and shook his head.

Every month Oikawa gets Kuroo and Tsukishima to agree to cuddle while watching a movie, only recently have they convinced him to stop choosing alien movies to watch. Tsukishima was ignoring the cuddling and watching the screen with absolute attention, it was _Jurassic Park_. Kuroo made a point of putting his head on Tsukishima's lap at the first death scene. Oikawa was using his legs to hug Tsukishima while he fell asleep.

 

 


	34. 34. Flat

Mage Yamaguchi was fighting ninja Kenma on their TV. He threw a fireball, Kenma jumped to dodge it. He summoned lightning, Kenma did a backflip. Nothing he could do would damage him, and Kenma refused to hit him. Then he summoned a bulldozer and it connected. Kenma didn't read the notes for the latest update.

Kuroo had many stories from his bar since the first week it opened. Like the time Lev came by and took over drag night, or the many times Kei's got drunk and embarrassed himself. Yaku's visits were a section of their own. But only Oikawa was behind the bar now, besides someone he hired to fill in when he had someone he wanted to talk to. Kuroo couldn't tend a bar when he was so reliant on a walker.

 

 


	35. 35. Superstar

Inuoka had a drinking game, he was playing it with Lev and Hinata, they sing karaoke and if they get a high score or a fail, they take a drink. Hinata hadn't made a single wrong note yet, and he was on to his seventh song. Lev, however, kept singing dramatically out of tune when he got to the chorus, he had to drink for losing. Yamaguchi was crying from laughing so hard, he was going to drive them home after, so wasn't playing. Inuoka had only had one drink so far, he was a master at keeping in the range, mostly because he wasn't as good at singing as Hinata. They'd have to invite Oikawa next time, drunken Oikawa versus drunken Hinata, in a singing contest, they would ignore everyone else, down ten drinks then face off.

 

 


	36. 36. Spider Web

There was a spider web on eye level. Hinata was looking at it like it was a genius setter. He couldn't quite find the spider, but marvelled at the intricacy of it. They were going to be late, but Yamaguchi couldn't tear him out of it, he was too cute, like a little child. Hinata's nose got so close that it got the web stuck on it, he had to wipe it off with his shirt, then since there was nothing left to look at, they returned to walking to their doctor's appointment.

Much to Oikawa and Kuroo's disappointment, Tsukishima no longer drank. He was on call at the hospital and had to stay away from alcohol. He made sure Kuroo, prankster that he was, knew he would be endangering lives if he 'accidentally' spiked his drink. Thankfully, they already had enough drunken requests to torment him for a couple of years yet.

 

 


	37. 37. Haunted

Tanaka's house was haunted, or that was his excuse for a sleepover, it doesn't look to be haunted to any of the guests yet. Mid-way through their truth or dares, however, they heard a wailing that could only belong to a ghost. Hinata, especially, was spooked. He leaped into Kenma's arms, telling Yamaguchi to slay the beast.

“Use your plus ten to undead you picked up yesterday!” Hinata practically squealed.

Then as part of the truth or dare, Tsukishima had to investigate. They didn't see him again. Now Hinata and Tanaka were thoroughly spooked. Everyone avoided dare after that. Except Yamaguchi, who was tired of the sexual questions and knows Tsukki enough to know what was going on. Just as he expected, the wailing had two parts, one of which broke into snickering.

“I'll investigate, don't worry, Boyfriend of Fear, Hinata.”

Then he was heard arguing with a ghost. Nishinoya and Tsukishima came into the room rubbing a spot on the back of their heads, with a disappointed Yamaguchi behind them. Suga would be proud of him.

 

 


	38. 38. Rich

Futakuchi's idea to get lots of presents involved inviting everyone he'd ever met to his family's mansion for a birthday party. What he didn't expect was for another guest to have the same birthday as him.

“Get a chair, he sits next to me. Another birthday cake, please!”

That was why Yamaguchi was sitting next to Futakuchi at his birthday party, with Kenma and Hinata missing, probably hiding in the case of the former and mixing in for the latter. Although Yamaguchi supposed Kenma could be searching for someone familiar.

Kuroo would probably still be at the bar, Kenma was pretty sure he was invited. Lev would try to hug him if they made eye contact. What a pain, better to just find a corner. Yaku would be nice, if he wasn't already occupied with Lev as Kenma could see he was. Tsukishima was over there, he could be seen over the crowd, probably searching for Yamaguchi or Oikawa. Yamaguchi and Hinata had wandered off, Hinata was probably winning whatever game they were playing upstairs.

He wasn't. Ushijima. He knew his way around Dance Dance Revolution. They had only played anime songs, but Hinata was beat at every one. He was as impossible as he was at volleyball. Hinata could never see his efforts as futile though, and his opponent's stamina couldn't be bottomless. Hinata's thoughts were cut short by Futakuchi's extremely loud, “And a round of applause for my birthday twin, YAMAGUCHI!”.

 

 


	39. 39. Everybody

All the old volleyball players, Karasuno, Nekoma, Dateko, Aoba Johsai, Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa too had wrinkles. Wrinkles all over their faces, wrinkles all over their arms, wrinkles all over their legs. Oikawa barely had any, due to luck, or botox injections, no one could tell. Aone finally had eyebrows, made of wrinkles.

Everyone was huddled around the six TVs, watching this year's high school volleyball tournaments. Nekoma were cheering for Karasuno, since there weren't any Tokyo teams in the Miyagi games, Fukurodani was cheering for Dateko. Sugawara and Yaku were trying to keep everyone else under control, there were so many eccentric personalities. Yaku's wrinkles made his face look even prettier, Yamaguchi thought, same for Hinata and Kenma. Then Iwaizumi changed the channel of Aoba Johsai's TV to his cooking program, and Bokuto accidentally broke a light, even at his age. No one mentioned the empty chair for Tanaka. No one commented when Yamamoto had tears falling.

 


	40. 40. Meant No Harm

Kenma was home alone, again. That was how he got in trouble. He'd messed with Hinata's video game collection while he was out, swapped which disc goes in which case. Hinata had only spoke short sentences to him since then. It gave Kenma a pain in his chest. Yamaguchi would try to comfort him and it would work until Hinata walked past. It had been April Fool's Day, that was what they were meant to do, right? He was just trying to open up, be a person. Kenma cried soundless tears. He was alone tonight.

Only someone as simple-minded as Hinata could imagine a smirking contest, and only someone like Hinata could get them to participate. Now it was down to Tsukishima, Kuroo and Oikawa.

“You're like twins! Except there's three of you.” said Hinata.

“Triplets, Shouyou.” said Kenma.

After a long debate, Oikawa was deemed too pretty to win, and Tsukishima was too blond. That may have something to do with Kuroo being the one doing the debating.

 

 


	41. 41. Apple

After a few seconds of intense staring, Kenma spoke, “Don't wanna.”

“But you have to, or doctors will chase you with cleavers, Oikawa told me. Yamaguchi had his, eat your apple.”

Kenma weighed the benefits of each option. He chose the apple, Hinata would be concerned for his life if he didn't. He made a mental note to glare at Oikawa next time he saw him.

Iwaizumi was on one of his dates with Oikawa, they were going to swing by the flower shop to browse, then make their way to the coffee shop where Bokuto should be on duty. They ended up abandoning their plans to buy clothes, then Kuroo called Oikawa in to handle a sudden rush of customers. Iwaizumi ended up with a sky blue suit and a kiss on the cheek.

 


	42. 42. Darling

Hinata was annoyed at Kenma for something little. He expressed his displeasure by approaching Yamaguchi and saying, “Oh, how nice, darling. Quite wonderful to have dinner prepared for me.” Then he stuck his tongue out at Kenma before rushing off to eat. Kenma didn't care, he'd dealt with worse when Kuroo wasn't around, and he could ignore this too. After Hinata was asleep (he always fell asleep first) Yamaguchi asked Kenma if he was alright. He said he'd get Hinata to stop tomorrow.

Kenma came home with a bouquet of bright red flowers with a single white one in the centre. Hinata nearly dropped his tea when he saw it, one of Kenma's perfect arrangements.

“Be nice.” he said as he handed it over. And Hinata was.

 


	43. 43. Name

The first time they met, he was Yamaguchi. The second time in Tokyo, Hinata became Shouyou. By the fourth, he was Tadashi.

Iwaizumi brought a lavender suit around to Oikawa's place, Kuroo was stunned when he saw it, and was assured there was a matching sky blue one in Iwaizumi's wardrobe. Next time he was out, he got an orange one for Tsukishima and a teal one for himself, effectively pitting himself against Oikawa's Iwa-chan. Oikawa started cackling when he saw Kuroo struggling with them.

 


	44. 44. By My Side

Yamaguchi had a point in his third year at Karasuno where his depression sunk to new depths. Luckily, Hinata was there to aid him in going to the doctor and getting medication. Thankfully, volleyball wasn't a source for the depression to seep in, but an outlet for his frustration. He could vent to Kenma at night.

One time, Kenma made it to semi-finals of a video game tournament. Yamaguchi and Hinata were there. They watched as he lost to his opponent, they saw him shrug, then they drove him home. He knew he didn't need to be the best.

Hinata oozed excitement every time he had a dance off with Oikawa approaching. Kenma was there to applaud on his wins, Yamaguchi was there to laugh at his losses. They both smiled when he fell over.

 

 


	45. 45. Mountains

They'd hiked to the top of the mountain at Hinata's insistence. Kenma had a view of Hinata's butt the whole way up. They watched the clouds move together. Then Yamaguchi hugged Kenma around the waist and Hinata decided to kiss him.

Oikawa doesn't remember how they got together. It might have been Hinata's “You look great together!” when they were just talking. Or it could have been Kuroo's smirk that hooked him in. How Kei happened, he had no clue. But they were together. With Iwa-chan off to the side.

 

 


	46. 46.

Kenma had to crouch to get through the entrance, then he was in a world of pillows and fluff and blankets, Hinata had outdone himself, again. Hide and seek in 'Pillowland'. Hinata couldn't keep quiet, so he should be easy to find, then he might help look for Yamaguchi or, if Kenma feigns being tired, he might take over looking for him. There's the TV, Hinata might've chosen the bed for comfort. The bedroom's carpet, there was a blanket covering a short boyfriend of his. Kenma poked him.

“Mwah?”

Looks like he was asleep. Now, Yamaguchi. In pokemon at least, he loved the secret bases, so maybe under a table or in a hidden corner? Kenma gave his thoughts to Hinata, he'd probably find him before Kenma could.

Sure enough Yamaguchi was found in a closet, with pillows barricading the door from the outside somehow. He took photos of Pillowland before they took it down, then they played Mario Party.

 

 


	47. 47.

They were going to visit Asahi, he'd come down with something and was stuck in his house with only Nishinoya for company. After five minutes of trying to fit Kenma's wheelchair in the van, which they should be able to get in easier after eight years, they were on the road. They arrived to see Suga and Daichi's car parked outside. Sure enough, when they went inside, Asahi was being entertained by stories of the daycare children Suga works with. Daichi was beaming, proud of him, rubbing circles in the back of his hand. Yamaguchi had made muffins for Asahi and cookies for Nishinoya. Kenma watched from his wheelchair as Hinata played with Nishinoya and they fussed over Asahi while Daichi and Suga just smiled at them all, happy in each other's company.

 


	48. 48.

Inuoka liked Kenma's visits. He used to make Kuroo drag him along, now he had Hinata do it. This was one of those times. They arrived to see a jumping Inuoka, Kenma didn't see why he was jumping, probably overflowing with energy. A couple of minutes later, Hinata was excitedly talking about crows, and Inuoka was listening with his best concentration while Kenma played animal crossing. Crows morphed into owls, which morphed to swans, then cats. Inuoka took over the conversation. All too soon, Kenma was tapping on his shoulder, saying it was time to leave. Hinata promised to visit again before new year's.

 

 


	49. 49.

It was another day at work in the flower shop. This time, there was a player from Dateko, which he recognised from the videos of Karasuno's game against them way back. He introduced himself as Aone, asking for, “Birthday, mother.” Kenma got his meaning and started thinking. Subtle blues or light pinks probably, with about three of a second colour. He ended up with lavenders in the middle of blue salvias, to the approval of his customer.

 

 


	50. 50.

 Kenma was resting against Yamaguchi's side. Hinata had his head in Kenma's lap. They were all napping. Kenma raised his hand at one point to turn the TV off, then they continued in silence. Hinata was comforted by the sounds of Kenma and Yamaguchi's exhalations. They made him more relaxed. They were all disappointed when the doorbell rang, it was Futakuchi, he wanted to talk to Yamaguchi more. Grumbling, Hinata made a show of kissing Yamaguchi on his mouth, to let Futakuchi know he was taken. He only got a smirk in response.

 


	51. Bonus 1

Hinata sneaked out with Yamaguchi's death metal cd. He showed up at Oikawa's asking for a dancing or singing competition. He agreed to both. Kuroo and a sleepy Tsukishima watched as Hinata made the weirdest movements. Then Oikawa made his weird movements. Then Hinata sang at the same time as Oikawa, getting louder whenever he thought his opponent was winning. Then Hinata sneaked back in. He lost both.

 


	52. Bonus 2

Ennoshita was giggling, Tanaka was breathing in helium then doing his Daichi impression. The laughter only made him try harder and in turn, make Ennoshita giggle more. Then Kageyama walked in and gave them a death stare.

“I was asleep. Who was squealing.” He delivered in a misleadingly disinterested tone.

Both of them pointed at each other.

 


	53. Bonus 3

Lev was sick, so Yaku was staying over for the weekend. But Lev kept patting him on the head or crouching down when he wanted to talk and other things that remind him he's short. As he was about to leave, Lev fell on him. He had a fever as well.

Yaku would've nursed anyone he was teammates or close friends with. At least when he gets called out for mothering, he can pretend he's tall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it for this project. my only regret was introducing Iwaizumi as if they hadn't met, other than that, it looks like it all works with canon, my writing tumblr is homoromoa and I'll probably come back to yamakenhina and KurooOiTsuki sometime this year


End file.
